


Ambrosia

by Leofina



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathtub Sex, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Smut, cullen x dorian - Freeform, cullrian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leofina/pseuds/Leofina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullrian love to share a hot bath.<br/>And I love to share hot Cullrian :-p<br/>Hope you will enjoy this little Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote for a dear friend, who loves this ship as much as I do. :D

"Please give this to Dorian Pavus, he should be in the library. After that you all shall be dismissed for tonight. The day is done." Cullen gave these last orders to a messenger together with a little piece of paper.  
The Messenger nodded and was already on his way without any further questions. Cullen waited until he closed the door and sighed after another hard day of work and troubles with matters of the Inquisition. He hoped that Dorian would accept his invitation, he just had to.  
With all the losses and the war outside of Skyhold's walls, Cullen desperately longed for some peace. And Dorian was certainly the only one who could give him that sort of peace. He blew off the candles on his desk and climbed up the ladder. It was quiet warmer up here, since the Inquisitor ordered the maintenance of the tower's roof. He lit up the candles and watched into the flickering flame for a moment, a smile forming from his lips, when he thouht of his lover who hopefully was on his way already. He had a fireplace up there as well, the water in a kettle was already cooking. He ordered one of the servant girls to prepare it. Good.

He carried the kettle carefully to the  tub that was placed in a corner near the new fireplace. It was half filled with cold water. Adding the hot would make it perfectly warm for a bath. Cullen placed all candles of the room around it, grabbed some honey wine and two mugs. An elder woman had brought up a plate of fresh fruits, grateful that the inquisitons soldiers could save her son. First he didn't know what to do with this kind gift. He was not much of a healthy eater. Sometimes he forgot to eat at all and just noticed when he was laying in his bed and it was too late to actually get to the kitchen. But now he had just the right idea what these were perfect for.  
Cullen walked over to the bed, taking off his armor and the heavy cloak, placing each piece on a dummy that was standing not far from the bed.

From there he glanced out of the  window and his heart got all excited, when seeing Dorian walking up to the tower. He leaned against the frame of the window and watched him. Maker what had he done to deserve this man in his life. His heart was beating faster now, eager to spend time with this man, who looked dashing as always.

Of course Dorian would never dismiss an invitiation of his busy commander. Cullen always worked so hard each day and barely had time to regain enough engery for the next day. Yet...he seemed to enjoy to spend the little free time he had with him - such a decent man.  
When he walked up to the tower, his eyes got drawn to the light that came from the window. His breath got stucked in his lungs when he saw the shape of the commander - his commander, who was naked. Even from that distance, Dorian just knew that this delicate shape did not belong to the massive heavy armor he usually wore.  
"My my..." his steps just fastened to finally see him in closer distance. Once he reached the office, he closed the door behind him and let his hand glew up with fire to light his way to the ladder, since everything was dark down here by now. The mage climbed up to his prince and got greeted by the sight of Cullen's back. Another time his breath was stucked in his throat. That sight instantly brought up ideas - fantasies of what he would do to him. He smirked when Cullen turned around, his cheeks had turned in a rosy color that suited him so well, and his damn dimples were showing too - Dorian's weakness.

"Well look who prepared himself for my arrival. Such a pleasant sight." Dorian said and walked over, noticing the steamy bath tub, the fruits, wine and candles. Wasn't he adorable? Cullen barely considered before getting close to the blond, that he was romantic - and Dorian adored to had been wrong  there. Every lovely idea and gesture, every move to make him feel loved - he would never change it for anything in his life. He had craved for these things all his life. Sometimes he still feared to wake up from all this, returning to the dark..cruel reality.  
Cullen looked a bit uncomfortable. No doubt it was because he was all nude in front of him. Dorian grinned and his eyes looked down on his lover. When Cullen couldn't wait much longer for one of them to say or do something, he pulled Dorian closer at his belt and reached for the mage's lips. He kissed Dorian lovingly and nudged his nose against Dorian's.  
  
"I've  missed you today. I....had hoped we uhm..well...could end this day with something...good..something precious." Cullen's request was most adorable and who was Dorian to deny him anything.

"Such a lovely thought...and I like this.." he pointed at the tub and took Cullen's hand.

"How about you get your marvellous body in there...while I lay off my things and join you." Dorian offered and he watched Cullen getting in there. When he saw the water running down the commander's chest..he had to swallow..."

Oh Amatus the things you do to me."

  
Dorian undid his clothings, giving his lover quiet a show and playfully teasing him with taking his time on those belts. When he stood in front of the tub, he bend down to fill those glasses with wine and giving on to his lover. "To you...my hard working Amatus" he said and Cullen responded with "to us....". Both took a sip of the wine and Dorian placed his mug back down on the ground, while Cullen kept his in his hand. He noticed it was a different wine, honey? It was so sweet and probably barely had any alcohol in it. At least he couldn't taste it. Of course Cullen was always thoughtful, knowing that Dorian once...had a little issue with wine. But not anylonger. Cullen leaned back in the tub and closed his eyes for a moment, relishing into the warmth of the water and the great comfort of Dorian's presence. The mage decided to walked behind the tub, kneeling behind his lover and gently starting to massage those massive shoulders.

"Mhhh relax my dearest Commander, I am here to make you feel good." Dorian whispered into Cullen's ear and placed some kisses on the delicate delta of the blonde's neck. Cullen let out a groan as he let his head fall back against Dorian's mouth. Maker's breath, what these hands could do to him and these lips, and the tongue.  
He felt the relaxation settling in so quickly. Hearing Dorian's breath so close to his ear let something start to pump eagerly in the water. Something that Dorian of course notice.  
The mage moved his hands to Cullen's harir and started to massage the temples, knowing that the headache was still troubling him a lot.  
He heard Cullen's sighing and kissed the golden hair. Then he eyed the plate of fruits and picked up a grape, feeding his lover with his hand and licking of the remains that stayed on his finger.

"Are these sweet enough..?" Dorian asked

"Not as sweet as your lips..." was Cullen's answer.

"I know, I know" the mage chuckled and ate one himself.

"Mhh..let me..try something. Relax." He murmured into Cullen's ear and pressed one grabe between his fingers, letting the juice run down Cullen's neck. His tongue followed the sweet drop and Dorian groaned.

"And it just got  sweeter for me too."

  
Again Dorian saw that pumping eagerness in the water and used his free hand to travel down there.

"Mhhh Amatus" He closed his eyes and measured Cullen's hardness in his palm. So hard already. Yet they hadn't even started anything. Another time he repeated the thing with this delicious fruit, something that didn't grow in Tevinter.  
This time the juice ran way faster. It ran down on Cullen's chest, then it lingered between one of his rock hard abs before it the water mixed with it.  
Dorian stood up to walked around the tub.

"Look at you.." the mage said in such a dark tone. His own lust was now eagerly pumping to that sight and he joined Cullen in the tub. Dorian reached for another grape, squeezing it and watched the juice following the line from before. This time though, he bend down to lick up the juice on Cullen's abs just before it would kiss the water's surface. Following the trail up to the neck before claiming those licks he loved to devour.

"Maker's breath.." Cullen moaned between hot kisses and pulled Dorian close to him.

"What can I say..I am a sweet tooth" Dorian chuckled and ran his thumb over his lips, and an expression on his own that said more than thousand words. The warmth from the water was soothering and just added more comfort in this moment with Cullen.  
Dorian ran his hands on his lovers body, enjoying the feeling of his wet skin and the hard muscles underneath. He reached for the wine mug in Cullen's hand and took a sip, kissing his Lover afterwards to let him taste the sweetnes of the honeywine. Mhhh it tasted so delicious, something the mage tasted in skyhold's tavern the very first time.  
It was sweet and thicker than wine. Cullen's hazel eyes stared at him with deeply blushed cheeks. His expression all too clear to Dorian, who shook his head in amusement

"I just have to try this too." Then he let a little bit of the honey drop on Cullen's chest then licking up everything, while his free hand moved back to continue what he started with the commander's eagerness. "Mhh the finest Ambrosia"  
Cullen couldn't get any harder, and neither could he. Licking of this sweetness of his lovers body was a fantasy he dreamed of since they met for the first time. Many nights had he sat in the tavern, looking at the liquid, thinking of Cullen and all the things he wished to do to him. That he could actually do this now...oh Amatus.

Dorian placed  the wine to the other mug and turned around to lean back into Cullen's strong arms. Cullen instantly embraced him, stroking over Dorian's chest and nibbling on his ear. "Mhhh.."  it was not Cullen's turn to inhalt deeply and groaning into Dorian's ear, one hand wandering down to return the favor.  
Dorian shifted a bit to sattle on Cullen's lap, positioned this thick hard lenght right between his asscheeks before grinding against his lover. Impossible to swallow down these moans, this was not just teasing for his precious Commander. Another time he changed his position a little, still grinding and longing for Cullen to accept this precise offer.  
But Cullen took his time, pleasuring him with his hand and leaving little biting marks on Dorians neck. Oh that was new, and Dorian loved it. it probably left a mark on his neck, a mark he would wear with such pride and lovely memory.

He then felt a hand underneath him, Cullen was positioning his lenght rigth at Dorian's entrance and again nibbling on the delta of his neck, waiting for Dorian's permission, and was just hearing Dorian's whimpers.  
Cullen slowly pushed his hips up to enter him with just the tip, the water helping them to reduce the friction of this sudden penetration.

"Maker's breath...you.....mhhhh So...tight..." Cullen moaned and momentarely forgot his stroking of Dorian's member. It was so sensitive and hot, even hotter than the water.  
When Cullen was fully inside him, Dorian started his grinding again, letting Cullen feel his walls and was enjoying every glorious inch of his Amatus. Then finally Cullen continued to stroke him, their moans echoing from the walls and the water between them slpashed a little, the more - both didn't care about the mess they were leaving around the tub.  
All that matters was their admiration for each other. The love their shared was sensual and pure and Cullen took his time, slowly entering Dorian again and again. Dorian even came before Cullen, seeing the cum swimming in the soapy water. Dorian let his head fall back on Cullen's shoulder , panting and enjoying the overwhelming satisfaction that kicked in...it felt incredible.

Dorian's pleasure was all Cullen cared about and kissed his lovers neck with a chuckle when feeling how those muscles around him tensing. The blonde pulled his lover as close as possible, moving inside of him while Dorian reached back to grab Cullen's hair, brushing his wet fingers through his hair and leaving them in a mess. Ohh he loved to do that.

  
  
"Come..." Dorian groaned and turned his head to lick over Cullen's scar. "Come for me..." he demanded again - and after a few more times tensing his walls - it was Cullen's undoing. He muffled his moans with pressing his ips on Dorian's skin, panting and trembling underneath him as he filled his lover with his essence.  
Both men finally relaxed then and Cullen again assaulted Dorian's neck with countless kisses 

"I love you..." The commander whispered and wrapped both arms around Dorian.

"I am a very lovable person I know." he chuckled, then getting a serious honest expression, when adding "I love you too, Amatus...I love you more than anything."


End file.
